


Our Sercret Language

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Мне нравится думать о том, что мой сад — это целая книга, которую при желании можно прочитать.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Shards of Memories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 1





	Our Sercret Language

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> Дни 4, 7, 9: подсолнечник, шалфей, фиалка

Первый раз Азра заметил цветы где-то через полгода после их с Маэвой знакомства.

Он снова вернулся из длительного путешествия, где смог найти редкие магические компоненты: кристаллы, энергия которых приятными мурашками расползается по коже, коренья растений, растущих на самой границе со знойной пустыней, которую так и не смог пересечь ни один путешественник, масла, которые при добавлении в определённые зелья могли усилить их эффект — в общем, всё, что могло заинтересовать владельца магического магазина.

Пока Мишель разбирала то, что он принёс на продажу, Азра неспешно осматривал хорошо знакомый ему интерьер магазинчика, и его внимание привлекли горшочки с растениями, которых он раньше не видел: каланхоэ, фиалки, бегонии, алоэ, а названия некоторых он и вовсе не мог вспомнить.

— Что-то я раньше не видел у вас столько зелени в магазине, — отметил Асра.

Мишель отвлеклась от подсчётов и, проследив за взглядом Азры, тепло улыбнулась, отчего вокруг её глаз проступили лёгкие морщинки.

— Это всё Маэва, — заявила хозяйка магазина. — Она обожает возиться с растениями. У неё на удивление лёгкая рука, — тут Мишель тихо засмеялась. — Ты бы видел наш задний двор. Она и года не живёт со мной, а там уже чуть ли не настоящая оранжерея.

— Правда? — Азра и вправду был удивлён. — Звучит любопытно.

— Можешь пока заглянуть, — Мишель махнула рукой за прилавок, где из-за занавеси виднелась дверь, ведущая во двор. — Маэва как раз собирает травы. Думаю, она обрадуется, увидев тебя.

Было что-то такое в её лукавом взгляде, отчего Азра невольно залился едва заметные на его загорелых щеках румянцем. Мишель явно замечала больше, чем говорила вслух. Мудрая женщина. Порой, даже излишне.

— Хорошо.

Оставив хозяйку магазина с товарами, Азра прошёл через кладовку и открыл дверь во двор. Тут-то он осознал, что если Мишель и преувеличивала размах увлечения Маэвы, то не слишком сильно. Сад и правда был полон молодых растений, часть из которых уже во всю цвела, отчего воздух был полон сладких ароматов.

Маэва же стояла с другого угла дома, присев у грядки, где росли целебные травы. Так она методично связывала цветки шалфея в пучки, подготовленные под засушку. Услышав шум, она вскинула голову, отчего соломенная шляпа с широкими полями спала с её головы, и если бы не ленты, завязанные на бант под подбородком, то она и вовсе бы упала на землю.

— Азра? — в её голосе сквозило удивление, но если верить её улыбке, которая озарила лицо Маэвы, удивлена она была приятно. Она встала и поспешно вытерла руки о передник. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Да вот занёс Мишель интересные находки из моего последнего путешествия, а она рассказала про твой сад. Я решил сам на него взглянуть, если ты не против, конечно.

Маэва слегка покраснела.

— Конечно, — поспешно сказала она. — Это же не какой-то секрет. Я в основном высадила то, что может пригодиться в магазине, но есть пара вещей, которые я посадила чисто для себя.

Маэва, прежде чем подойти к нему, поправила шляпу и подняла с земли плоскую корзину, в которой уже лежали срезанные растения.

— А почему тебя заинтересовало садоводство? — поинтересовался Азра.

— На самом деле причина глупая… — стушевалась Маэва.

— Да неужели?

— Понимаешь, в Вентерре, откуда я родом, очень популярен язык цветов, — пояснила она. — Передавать послания в букетах — это целая традиция. И мне нравится думать о том, что мой сад — это целая книга, которую при желании можно прочитать.

— То есть в Вентерре у каждого цветка есть свой смысл, я правильно понял? — переспросил Азра. — Я никогда прежде не слышал о такой традиции.

— Да, ты правильно уловил суть, — улыбнулась она. — У некоторых цветов достаточно очевидные значения, — Маэва на секунду задумалась в попытке припомнить что-то банальное. — Ну вот, например, подсолнухи. Они обозначают солнце и душевное тепло в целом. А незабудки и вовсе говорят всё своим названием. Но большинство смыслов довольно абстрактно, хотя почти у каждого значения есть свои истории.

Азра на секунду призадумался, снова окидывая взглядом сад. Его странствия научили его тому, что в мире много ещё неизвестного, и что даже самые привычные вещи порой могут удивлять. И всё же он не ожидал увидеть что-то новое скрывается так рядом. Его взгляд упал на растения в корзине Маэвы.

— И даже у шалфея? — поинтересовался он с улыбкой.

— Да, — улыбнулась в ответ Маэва. — Это символ добродетели. Вполне подходяще для не слишком приметного, но очень полезного растения, не находишь?

— И правда, — Согласился Азра. А в его голове возникла идея.

* * *

Следующее путешествие увело Азру не так далеко от дома, как некоторые другие, но всё же ему повезло найти то, что он искал.

В этот раз Маэва была одна в магазине — тётя постепенно передавала ей всё больше обязанностей, поскольку надеялась рано или поздно передать ей своё дело. Она встретила его с тёплой улыбкой, от которой её глаза загорались словно два топаза на солнце.

— Азра, ты вернулся! — она вышла из-за прилавка, чтобы обнять его. Азра приобнял её за талию и невольно зарылся носом в каштановые локоны, слегка пахнувшие жасмином.

Когда он отстранился, из складок его дорожного плаща выползла Фауст и обвилась вокруг предплечья Маэвы.

— Друг!

— Я тебя тоже рада видеть, Фауст, — она нежно погладила змею по голове.

— Да, вот решил заглянуть, — сказал Азра, наблюдая за этой сценой. — И у меня кое-что для тебя есть.

— Тётя не упоминала, что ты должен что-то принести, — сказала Маэва, дав змее сползти за прилавок и недоуменно посмотрев на него.

— А это не для магазина. Это подарок. Для тебя, — он снял с плеча сумку.

— Азра, тебе не стоило…

Но она умолкла на полуслове, когда он протянул ей магическую сферу внутри которой находился небольшой горшок с жёлтыми розами, которые можно было выращивать на окне.

— Я захотел кое-что добавить в твою книгу, если ты не против, — улыбнулся Азра, глядя на изумление на лице Маэвы.

Она аккуратно взяла в руки сферу, которая растворилась, стоило к ней прикоснуться, а затем поднесла цветы к лицу, вдыхая аромат.

— Ты запомнил…

— Конечно.

— А что они значат, ты тоже знаешь? — спросила Маэва.

— Обычно им приписывают счастье, радость и дружбу, — он улыбнулся.

— Азра…

Она снова заключила его в объятья, и Азра понял одно — с подарком он точно не ошибся.


End file.
